Chocola
A cheerful and straightforward catgirl with a dog-like personality who is very fond of her master. She is Vanilla’s twin sister and the youngest among the Minaduki catgirls. She’s not good at dealing with complicated stuff, but she is always friendly and energetic. She tends to leap into action before fully thinking things through. Despite her clumsy moments, her go-getter attitude earns plenty of love from everybody around her. Appearance Chocola has long brunette hair in two twintails with two small ribbons a top her head, matching her red and white dress, with stockings and pink shoes, brighter than the other colors she wears. She receives a silver colored Bell although it is not mentioned what corresponding rank or status comes with the color a catgirl obtains after taking her bell exam. Personality Chocola is a cheerful and energetic Catgirl as Kashou himself describes her, 'happy-go-lucky'. She doesn't usually get upset, and even when she does, she often swings back to being as cheery as usual, though occasionally she can be genuinely sad about something. She is curious, and has a childlike outlook on things, which is fitting as she and Vanilla are mentioned to be only 9 months old in human terms. Background ''Early life/NEKOPARA Extra Chocola, together with her twin Vanilla, were found by Kashou and Shigure abandoned at the side of the road as young catgirls. The two Minadukis decided to adopt and bring them home. At first, she and Vanilla were scared due to the fact that they were surrounded by unfamiliar faces. They were unable to eat or speak to anyone and a few days later, reached a point that they'd only drink some water. Due to the combination of malnutrition and cold weather, they both became cripplingly ill. They lay in bed, scared and in pain, unable to do anything but cry out. Despite their apprehensions, Kashou was by their side to reassure them. His kindness lead to Chocola developing affection for him. When morning finally arrived, Kashou brought them to the hospital and never left their company. The girls then developed their trust towards others and made them more acquainted with the rest of the Minaduki household. They eventually recovered and since then, Chocola started "loving" her master Kashou. Nekopara Vol. 0 Before the events of Nekopara Vol. 1, Chocola has a close relationship with Kashou. She always looks forward to spending time with him. But it seems as of late Kashou has taken to spending most of the day outside the house, and not even for taking Chocola for a walk. Just the sound of the front door excites her in anticipation of Kashou's return. Nekopara Vol. 1 Upon hearing the news that Kashou has moved away from home, Chocola can't bear to stay separated from him. She sets herself up by stowing inside cardboard boxes so she could follow him, with Vanilla tagging along with her as well. Soon after their boxes are delivered to Kashou's pâtisserie, Chocola reveals herself. She insists on staying with him but Kashou repeatedly rejects it. This causes Chocola to worry, but later on Kashou decides to allow her to stay. Very happy that she's able to stay together with Kashou, she accepts her new life living alongside with him at his new home. Chocola and Vanilla become his maids at La Soleil. At Vanilla's suggestion, she shows off her dress to Kashou. Later, she visits the pet store with Kashou, where she and Vanilla get engrossed with a nearby cat toy that tires her out. Then, she heads to the drug store per Vanilla's request, where she aimlessly browses a selection of household medicine and ponders over small time sicknesses. Later that afternoon, they return to the bakery where Chocola practices her maid gestures. She and Vanilla later eavesdrop in the kitchen and act jumpy over Kashou's recent culinary dessert which she and Vanilla get a taste of. Excited at the delicious dessert, Chocola tries to make some herself, only to splatter herself and Vanilla with cream. So she takes a bath with Kashou to be cleaned up. The following night, Chocola fell asleep on the couch. She is helped up by Kashou while she's slumbering and taken to her room. The next day, the shop finally opens and Chocola excitedly waits for the first customer to come in. Soon after seeing the first customer come in, she frantically tries to serve them, but Kashou pulls her away to prevent her from bothering them further. While Kashou talks to the customer, she recognizes Shigure's scent, which blows her cover. Afterwards, the rest of the family catgirls come in and Chocola and Vanilla have a reunion upon moving away from their homes. They even had their usual brief fight; Chocola tries to effortlessly stop it along with Cinnamon. The next day, Chocola works hard as a waitress, serving customers around the shop and checking back with Kashou. At break, Kashou rewards Chocola with a cheesecake specially made by him. She takes a bite out of it and finds the flavor delightful. Kashou asks in return that she study hard for the bell test. Chocola energetically agrees that she'll work hard to earn her bell. Several days later, Chocola and Vanilla begin their independence training with Shigure. She brings in Azuki and Coconut to have them demonstrate their independence, but the two fail to show etiquette, much to everyone's dismay. So Shigure brings Maple and Cinnamon to have them tutor Chocola and Vanilla respectively. Chocola was assigned to Maple where she shows her how mobile phones work. The following night, Chocola and Vanilla practice on becoming refined and responsible catgirls by themselves. They head over to Kashou, who asks him to test their ability as independent catgirls. So Kashou gave them a few tests, but both of them ultimately fail to show independence. In spite of their setbacks, Chocola was able to receive her bell. When Kashou noted the shop's supplies are running out, Chocola and Vanilla decided to accompany him with the trip. The trio takes a break at the park and Chocola and Kashou take a seat while Vanilla goes out to buy some drinks. Chocola and Vanilla reminisce to the day Kashou moved away from the family. But Chocola states to him that she'll always be there for him no matter what. Moved by her compassion, Kashou returns her feelings in the same manner. Chocola becomes flustered by Kashou's response and starts to feel nervous. After a brief awkward moment, Vanilla returns and unexpectedly ruins the moment. Back at La Soleil, Vanilla asks Chocola to give an invoice to Kashou. Though she is a bit distracted, she heads straight into the kitchen and gives the invoice to him. Kashou says he'll look at it later so Chocola decides to leave it in a usual place. As Chocola tries to leave, she thoughtlessly swoons over to Kashou and leans on his back. She caresses his body with her face, sniffing and breathing on him. Kashou, confused with the situation, nervously tries to call out to Chocola. Upon coming to her senses, she becomes frantically surprised, wondering why she was stuck to Kashou. Kashou tries explaining it was her alone who was doing it, though she tries remaining oblivious to the fact. She flees, attempting to avoid the situation. Outside the kitchen, Chocola is feeling more distracted than last time. Vanilla asks if something is wrong with her; she replies with the fact that she thinks the day is getting hotter. Chocola then notices some of the shop's stocks are low and she goes to Kashou to remind him about it. Upon approaching him in the kitchen, she somewhat forgot what she was supposed to do. Kashou, noticing she isn't acting herself, decides to check if she has any sickness by touching her. Chocola becomes flustered upon being felt by him. Then she suddenly caresses him again, sniffing and rubbing her face against his upper chest. Quickly, she comes to her senses and becomes embarrassed. Vanilla comes in to check on Chocola and remind of her errand. From Vanilla's intervention, Chocola quickly remembers her task and nervously tries to pass onto retrieving more of the stocks. While fetching, Chocola overhears a conversation between Kashou and Vanilla and thinks she isn't herself. When she comes to the pair to assure she's fine, Kashou orders Vanilla to take Chocola to her room. As Chocola is confined in her room for her own good, she begins caressing herself until Kashou comes in to check on her. He tells her that he considers taking her to a clinic, but Chocola changes the subject by querying about the bakery's business. Kashou replies that he closed early just so that he could look after her and take her to the clinic. He tries to help up Chocola, but she ends up becoming aroused. Vanilla then comes in, and notices Chocola is in heat. Kashou realized she means "mating season," which he skimmed over previously, thinking it was two early for either of the catgirls. Chocola tells Kashou that she really loves Master Kashou since he was praising and taking care of her. She admits that she's in heat, but more importantly, she really loves him. Warmed by her words, Kashou professes his love back to her. The two engage in intercourse. After that, Chocola is put to asleep peacefully after showing her love to Kashou. The next day, Chocola goes to run some delivery jobs, and even giving a kiss to Kashou on the cheek before departing, much to his embarrassment. Later, she is asked to watch the store a bit. That evening, she asks to be pet by Kashou for her hard work before going to take out the trash. After completing the task and informing Kashou, Vanilla redirects her to wipe the tabletops. Without a thought, she runs off to manage the task. She later comes back, apparently hearing that Vanilla is aroused by Kashou. She decides to aggravate Vanilla's condition by touching her all over her body, playfully teasing her as Vanilla keeps denying her own feelings. Chocola gives Kashou the heads up that it is okay to do what he did with her to Vanilla since she's in heat. Chocola accompanies Kashou to relieve Vanilla's heat. Afterwards, Chocola sleeps together with Kashou and Vanilla in his room. The next morning, while Kashou and Shigure have a conversation about Chocola and Vanilla's heat, Chocola remarks that Shigure once told her and Vanilla into believing that being in heat is dangerous, leading to Kashou finding out Shigure framed the heat as something potentially unhealthy so that Kashou would lay with them. Chocola then later dresses up for work in her maid outfit and prepares the shop for opening for Kashou. Later, Chocola, Kashou, and Vanilla visit the amusement park to have a date. They rode roller coasters, take pictures, and visit the aquarium. Chocola is excited that she gets to spend more time with Kashou. The following night, Chocola takes a brief nap along with Vanilla. They later wake up, noticing Kashou in front of them. Chocola lovingly thanks him for the date at the amusement park as she had fun spending time with her master and sister. Chocola then shows signs of intimacy towards Kashou. Kashou wonders if she might be in heat again, but Chocola and Vanilla explains to him that they just love him so much, that they just want to ''do it with him. So, Kashou complies with their request and Chocola and Vanilla engage in a threesome. After that, Chocola and Vanilla sleep together with Kashou once more again. The following morning, Chocola hears news that Kashou fell ill and goes to check on him. After Shigure convinces him to get some rest, she leaves Chocola and Vanilla in their care as she leaves. Chocola and Vanilla try their best to help Kashou in anyway they can. Kashou seems to be the only one calm in this situation, and reassures them. The catgirls start to worry as they cannot fully understand the situation, but they try to assure they can be at least be there for him, to Kashou's contentment. The following night, Kashou's condition becomes worse. They can't give him any more medicine, Shigure would be asleep at this hour, and Kashou insisted on not calling an ambulance. But then the two get the idea of going to the nearby clinic and bringing a doctor, since Kashou never said he wouldn't see a doctor. Apologizing to their slumbering master for the disobedience, Chocola and Vanilla dash off into the night. Upon reaching the clinic, they're shocked to find that it's closed this late at night, and fret over what other options they have. Then a police officer notices them and asks to see their bells. Chocola and Vanilla reach for their necks, only to remember that they took them off so the jingling wouldn't disturb Kashou's rest. The try to tell the officer that they have their bells at home, and a master who they love, but she remains stoic, telling them that without bells nor an owner nearby, she has to take them into custody as strays. But then, Kashou arrives in time to find them, much to their surprise. When asked what she was doing, Chocola responded that she couldn't stand the sight of her master being in pain like that, and wanted to do whatever it took to help him. She and Vanilla tearfully apologize for worrying him like they did, but he quickly forgives them. The police officer, seeing their owner and bells, confirms the situation and walks off. With everyone content, the trio heads back home... As another day arrives at La Soleil, Chocola and Vanilla discover Shigure and the family catgirls at the store front where they come up with the idea of becoming waitstaff alongside Kashou. Happy to see them again, they agree to let them join the team. In the end, all the girls celebrate with each other now that everyone are together again and as waitstaff of La Soleil, much to Kashou's confusion and subsequent resignation. Nekopara Vol. 2 Chocola is one of the working waitstaff of La Soleli. She's a cheerful hardworker always smiling and happy to work alongside with her fellow Catgirls. Lately, Chocola notices Kashou, her Catpanion, has been paying more attention to the other catgirls more than her and Vanilla. So she comes up to Kashou and asks that he spend more time with her and Vanilla. So Kashou agrees to give them more attention. Later, Chocola and Vanilla help themselves into the bathroom while Kashou takes a bath. Then they sleep together with Kashou. The next day, Shigure comes to the shop to inform that Chocola and Vanilla needs to get their bells renewed by retaking the bell exam. But Chocola protests the circumstances. Nevertheless, Shigure and Vanilla drag her away to take the re-examination for her own good, much to her misfortune. For the next few days, Chocola was forced to get ready for the bell renewal examination. When she finally finished, she, Vanilla, and Shigure return to the bakery with her proudly renewed bell. The next day, Chocola and Vanilla continue working then visits the kitchen. They later see Coconut and Azuki getting along well with Kashou. They come up with the idea of bringing them together with him so that they can be with Kashou. The two expresses their concerns and become placed into a conundrum. Seeing how they really feel about Kashou, they highly support the idea of making the two Kashou's catpanions, much to their flattery. After another day working, Chocola and Vanilla requested if they like to go shopping online as a celebration for their renewed bells. Kashou agrees to let them shop online, but frequently moderates them to keep them from buying anything too expensive. The next day, Chocola comes into the kitchen and sees Kashou petting Coconut. So she cuts in to have him pet her too. Then she stops everything, saying that she wants to take a closer look at Coconut. Upon inspection, she concludes that Kashou has been eyeing on Coconut the entire time. Then she starts to get a feeling that both of them are feeling aroused, but Kashou shuts her up. The following night, Chocola comes up to Kashou that she's been feeling frustrated since he has been around the other catgirls more than her. So she starts making advances on him, orally kissing each other and they both indulge in the moment. '' Steam Related Merchandise Trivia * Chocola's name is a pun on the word "chocolate". * Chocola typically expresses herself in third person. * Chocola has trouble reading Kanji. * In Chocola's earlier designs prior to Nekopara, her hair was depicted in darker colors - often black. * Chocola's and Vanilla's cat breeds were unknown until the release of the Nekopara OVA website, where they were confirmed to be mixed breeds. * Chocola's voice actress, Himari, has appeared in many other visual novels. References Category:Characters Category:Catgirls Category:Minaduki Family